


Harry and the Lupins

by Bowiegirl47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowiegirl47/pseuds/Bowiegirl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from Harry Potter's life if he had been raised by you and Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book 1

You weren’t expecting Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to appear at your and Remus’s door at this time of night. You and Remus fought to keep your eyes open as you sat in the living room in your pajamas and robe, waiting for your two visitors to explain why they were here.

“Earlier tonight, Voldemort went to the Potter’s house,” Dumbledore said. “I’m afraid only Harry was the one to survive.” You bursted out in tears at the news. Remus stood up and walked away. You heard the sounds of a vase breaking.

Once you and Remus had settled down, Dumbledore resumed. “I know it is a great loss for you two. However, the original reason we came here was Harry. His only remaining family is Lily’s sister.”

“Not that horrid woman,” you said. Dumbledore gave you a small smile.

“We thought you might like to raise young Harry yourself.” Remus and you shared a look before both nodding. You heard a motorcycle at that moment. “Ah, that would be Hagrid,” Dumbledore announced as he went to the door with everyone else following him. Dumbledore opened the door to reveal Hagrid with a bundle of blankets.

“Finally got the tyke to fall asleep,” he announced with a smile, clearly proud of himself. Hagrid looked over Dumbledore’s shoulder to you. He unstrapped the bundle and held it out. “Poor little tyke. Good thing he’ll have people that love him,” he said.

“Thank you, Hagrid,” you murmured as you looked down at the baby.

“He’s got a scar,” Remus commented. Remus wrapped his arms around your waist as you both silently watched the sleeping baby. Everyone took a look at the new family before leaving them in peace.

 

You paused in the doorway of Harry’s room.

“Babbity hopped out of the grounds and far away, and ever after a golden statue of the washerwoman stood upon the tree stump, and no witch or wizard was ever persecuted in the kingdom again,” Remus read with Harry listening in full rapture.

“Three Brothers! Three Brothers,” Harry chanted.

“Alright, but then bed,” Remus said to which Harry quickly agreed. You quietly watched the tender scene in front of you. Once Remus finished the story, he gathered Harry into his arms.

“You know, Harry, when you get big, I’ll give you you’re very own invisibility cloak that use to be your daddy’s.”

“Daddy James?” Harry asked as he clutched his stuffed stag.

“Yes, Daddy James. You can cause all sorts of mischief with it. You’re already so much like him.”

 

“Harry James Potter! Ronald Bilius Weasley! Stop running up and down the stairs,” you scolded. Molly smiled into her tea cup. “Honestly, Molly, I don’t understand how you handle a house full of children. I can barely handle two five-year old boys,” you grumbled.

“Practice, Dear. You just get use to it,” she stated. We both looked out the window into the backyard to see Remus playing with Harry and Ron as they tackled him. The sight brought a smile to your face. “Have you and Remus thought about having any more children?” You blushed and ducked your head.

“You can’t tell Remus, but I recently found out I’m pregnant.”

That’s how Remus found out you were pregnant when Molly squealed so loud it could be heard outside.

 

“Eventually, we’ll have to get up or we won’t have a house anymore,” Remus told you.

“Shh. I’m enjoying the quiet,” you whispered. However, the quiet only last for a few more seconds until the twins, Diana and Apollo, came running into your room and jumped into the bed.

“Time to get up, time to get up,” they cheered.

“Alright, little munchkins,” you said.

“Mom! Dad! it came,” Harry’s voice rang out from the hallway. “My Hogwarts letter came,” Harry announced as he waved the letter around before climbing into the bed.

“Yay! Oh, I’m so proud, Honey,” you said as you kissed his forehead. “That means we’re going to have to go shopping.”

“And then can we go show Dad James and Mom Lily?”

“Of course.”

“Hmmm, this sounds like time for…chocolate,” Remus said as he picked up Diana and raced out of the room with the two boys following him.

 

“Do you have everything?” you asked Harry for the millionth time.

“Mom, you packed it,” Harry smirked.

“I know, but I want to make sure you have everything.”

“Honey, if he forgot anything we can always owl it,” Remus tried soothing. “Deep breathes,” he whispered in your ear. You took a deep breath, but you still didn’t feel relaxed.

“Y/n! Remus! How are you, Dears,” Molly questioned once she spotted you.

“Surviving,” you answered with a nervous smile.

“Don’t worry. I was nervous the first time Bill went to Hogwarts. it gets easier,” she comforted. Once you got to Platform 9 ¾ and made sure that Harry’s trunk got on the train, you felt the tears start to gather in your eyes.

“Promise you’ll write?” Harry rolled his eyes but agreed.

“Have fun. Get into a little bit of trouble,” Remus told him with a wink.

“Alright, give me a hug. You don’t want to miss the train.” Harry hugged you and Remus before hugging the twins and following Ron onto the train. You all waved as the train pulled out of the station until you couldn’t see him anymore.

“He’ll be fine,” Remus said.

“I know. And don’t think I didn’t see all those Zonko’s products you snuck to him this morning,” you told him with a smirk. 

 

“Harry’s going to be the Gryffindor seeker,” you announced at breakfast one morning, Harry’s letter in hand.

“Seeker?” Remus asked.

“Youngest seeker in the century Harry says!” You kissed Remus in your excitement before gazing into his eyes. “We’ll have to buy the best broom available. He’s parents would be so proud,” you whispered.

“Are you kidding? James would be having a heart attack.”


	2. Book 2

You were throughly enjoying seeing Molly looking so flustered as you waited to get Harry’s books. Harry and Ron looked completely unamused at the situation as the witches went crazy when Gildroy Lockhart finally appeared. You rolled your eyes at the situation until the Daily Prophet photographer grabbed Harry and tried to drag him forward.

“Let go of my son,” you commanded, but it fell on deaf ears. You seethed at Lockhart’s display. You had never allowed anyone to treat Harry differently than anyone else. “They’re allowing this idiot to teach? Merlin help those children,” you murmured to Remus who had to stifle his laughter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat shocked as the Howler tore itself up. The hall fell silent again an owl dropped a red envelope in front of Harry. Harry gulped before slowly opening the envelope.

“Harry James Potter,” your howler voice yelled. “That was bloody brilliant!”

“No, y/n, you’re suppose to be scolding him,” Remus’s voice said in the background.

“What are you talking about? You were much worse. Harry, you are just like James! He would be so proud of you! And tell Snape he can bite me!” Remus’s sigh could be heard before the howler tore itself.

The hall immediately broke into laughter as Harry tried to hide his red face.


	3. Book 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will probably be one of the longest chapters. Almost all of the Shrieking Shack scene is directly from the book.

Harry was stargazing on the back porch when he saw movement from the bushes. Slowly, a black dog emerged and slowly approached Harry.

“Harry, it’s time for dinner,” you shouted out the window. Harry looked back at the dog to find that it had disappeared.

“Hey, Mom, did one of the neighbors lose a black dog?” Harry asked as he entered the house.

“Not that I know of. Why?” you said as you set the table.

“There was one in the backyard, but it ran away.”

“I’ll ask around tomorrow. Now, go wash your hands and tell the twins to do the same.”

Later after dinner and the kids were all in bed, you confronted Remus.

“Harry saw a black dog in the backyard,” you said. Remus looked up from his seat at the table in surprise.

“You don’t think-?”

“I don’t know. It could have been a neighbor’s dog.” Remus stood up and wrapped you in his arms.

“Everything will be alright. I’ll be at Hogwarts this year to keep a close eye on him.”

—————————————————————————————–

You and Remus floo’d each other on a daily basis, and he gave you updates on Harry. You had been worried about him fainting at the dementors, scared out of your mind when you had heard about Sirius’s break in, and concerned about Harry’s injuries during the quidditch match. You had told Harry that you would work on getting him a new broom, but you knew it wouldn’t help the situation. You had also been furious when you had been informed bout Snape’s lesson. You had almost gone to Dumbledore yourself, but Remus told you that it wouldn’t have just infuriated Snape, something you were all for. However, you decided to let Snape slide this once before you decided to handle it yourself.

—————————————————————————————–

“You got Harry a new broom,” Remus asked through the floo on Christmas morning.

“No, I haven’t gotten around to it yet.” Remus’s eyes went wide.

“I have to tell McGonagall.”

“Why?”

“Because someone got him a Firebolt, and there is only a few people that have that kind of money.”

——————————————————————————————-

Remus’s face looked much more serious than it usually did when you floo’d each other.

“What happened?”

“Harry found the Marauder’s Map.” You smiled at the thought.

“Just like his father, I swear.”

“I confiscated it.”

“Wait, what?” Remus sighed before explaining.

“What if Sirius were to find it. He could track Harry’s every move. He already broke into the castle twice-”

“Twice?” you interrupted. Remus flinched. “You only told me about the one time.”

“Sirius broke into the boy’s room and slashed at Ron’s bed curtains.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath trying to contain your anger. 

“We’ll talk about this another time,” you said before closing the floo.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Y/n, come quick,” Remus shouted through the floor. Your instincts kicked in as you sent a patrons to Molly to come watch the sleeping twins and went through the fireplace. Remus grabbed your hand and started to drag you.

“Remus, what’s going on?”

“They’re at the Shrieking Shack.”

“Harry and Sirius?”

“With Ron, Hermione, and…Peter,” Remus added.

“Peter? But Sirius killed him.”

“The map never lies,” Remus said as he dragged you across the grounds.

“Oh my gosh,” you gasped and broke out into a run. Remus shot a spell at the Whomping Willow and you fled into the tunnel.

Once you reached the shack, you heard Hermione scream,” WE’RE UP HERE! WE’RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!” You and Remus ran upstairs with Remus in the lead.

He bursted into the room and took in the scene before shouting, “Expelliarmus!” Harry’s wand and two others in Hermione’s hands flew up in the air as you caught them. The room fell silent. “Where is he, Sirius?” Remus asked. Nobody moved for a couple of seconds until Sirius slowly raised his hand to point at Ron. “But then…,”Remus muttered. “…why hasn’t he shown himself before now? Unless-”Remus’s eyes widened. “Unless he was the one…unless you switched…without telling us?” Sirius nodded.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Harry interrupted. Remus offered his hand and pulled Sirius up and embraced him. You slowly approached the two men. Sirius saw you and let go of Remus to hug you.

“I-I don’t understand,” Hermione said. “He’s after your son. And I’ve kept your secret! You’re a werewolf,” Hermione shouted.

“I’m going to kill him,” you murmured already planning Snape’s death. You and Sirius released each other and turned to the three children in the room.

“How long have you known?” Remus questioned.

“Ages,” Hermione whispered. “Since i did Professor Snape’s essay…”

“He’ll be delighted,” Remus said cooly. “He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant…Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the beggars changed into the moon when it saw me?”

“Both,” Hermione said quietly. Remus forced a laugh.

“Cleverest witch of your age,” he mused. The room fell silent again.

“You knew?” Hermione asked.

“Everyone here does, Honey,” you told her. “Even the staff.” Harry now seemed to realize that you shouldn’t be here.

“How did you know we were here?”

“The map,” Remus said. “The Marauder’s Map. I was in my office examining it-”

“You know how to work it?” You flashed a smile at Remus.

“Of course he does. He helped create it. He’s Moony.”

“You wrote-?”

“The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn’t I?” Remus started to pace. “You might have been wearing your father’s old cloak, Harry, but you still show up on the Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid’s hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back towards the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else.”

“What?” said Harry. “No, we weren’t!”

“I couldn’t believe my eyes,” Remus said ignoring Harry. “I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?”

“No one was with us!” said Harry.

“And then I saw another dot, moving fast towards you, labeled Sirius Black…I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow-”

“One of us!” Ron said angrily.

“No, Ron,” Remus said. “Two of you.” Remus stopped and stared at Ron. “Do you think I could have a look at Scabbers?” he said evenly.

“What?” said Ron. “What’s Scabbers got to do with it?”

“Everything,” Remus said. “Could i see him, please?” Ron hesitated before reaching a hand in his robes. Scabbers emerged thrashing violently. Ron had to hold onto his tail just to keep him from escaping. Remus moved closer.

“What’s my rat got to do with anything?” Ron asked again.

“That’s not a rat,” Sirius said.

“What d’you mean - of course he’s a rat-”

“No, he’s not,” Remus said quietly. “He’s a wizard.”

“An Animagus,” said Sirius, “by the name of Peter Pettigrew.” Ron waited a few seconds before voicing his thoughts.

“You’re both mental.”

“Ridiculous,” Hermione said faintly.

“Peter Pettigrew’s dead!” Harry said. “He killed him twelve years ago!” He pointed at Sirius whose eyes had never left Scabbers.

“I mean to,” he growled, teeth bared, “but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!” Sirius launchd himself at Ron as you and Remus tried to hold him back.

“Sirius! We have to wait!- They don’t understand - we have to explain,” you tried to calm him.

“We can explain afterwards!” snarled Sirius as he still tried to reach Scabbers. Scares was squealing and scratching Ron’s face and neck.

“They’ve-got-a-right-to-know-everything!” panted Remus.

“He’s Ron’s pet,” you explained. “And Harry deserves the truth, Sirius!” Sirius stopped struggling, but his eyes never left the rat.

“All right, then,” Sirius said. “Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…”

“You’re nutters, all of you,” Ron said shakily. “I’ve had enough of this. I’m off.” Ron tried to get up, but you quickly pushed him down.

“Ronald Weasley, you are going nowhere by yourself with a broken leg,” you said. Harry turned to Remus.

“There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die,” he said. “A whole street full of them…”

“They didn’t see what they thought they saw!” Sirius yelled.

“Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter,” Remus said, nodding. “I believed it myself-until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder’s Map never lies… Peter’s alive. Ron’s holding him, Harry.” Harry shook his head. Hermione spoke next with a calm but trembling voice.

“But Professor Lupin…Scabbers can’t be Pettigrew…it just can’t be true, you know it can’t…”

“Why can’t it be true?” Remus said calmly.

“Because…because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And i looked them up when I did my homework-the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there’s a register showing what animals they become, and their marking and things…and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew’s name wasn’t on the list-” Remus interrupted her by his laughter.

“Right again, Hermione!” he said. “But the Ministry never knew that there used to be four unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts.

“If you’re going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus,” Sirius snarled. “I’ve waited twelve years, I’m not going to wait much longer.” The bedroom door opened on its own. Remus walked towards it and looked out into the landing.

“No one’s there…” 

“This place is haunted!” said Ron.

“It’s not,” Remus said, still looking puzzled at the door. “The Shrieking Shack was never haunted…the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me.” You walked over to Remus and held his hand. He looked up, and you gave your husband a small smile. Remus began to tell the story of his years at Hogwarts with some interruptions from Harry and Hermione. You saw Harry listen intensely. He had heard some of the story but not all of it. You kept Remus’s hand tightly in yours and gave the occasional squeeze to let him know you loved him.

“So that’s why Snape doesn’t like you,” said Harry slowly, “because he thought you were in on the joke?”

“That’s right,” sneered a cold voice from the wall behind you. Severus Snape pulled off the Invisibility cloak, his wand directly pointed at your husbandHermione screamed, Harry jumped, and you and Sirius leapt to your feet.

“You’re lucky I don’t tear your head off,” you growled, pointing your own wand at Severus. “What are you doing here?”

“I went to your office, Lupin. I wanted to check if you had taken your potion. Lucky for me, a certain map was on your desk. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight.”

“Severus-” Remus began, but Snape overrode him.

“I’ve told the headmaster again and again that you’re helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here’s the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout-”

“Severus, you’re making a mistake,” Remus said urgently. “You haven’t heard everything - I can explain - Sirius is not here to kill Harry - “

“Two more for Azkaban tonight,” said Snape, a frantic gleam in his eyes. “I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this…he was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin…a tame werewolf-”

“I’m sure he would also be interested to know about a certain lesson you taught trying to expose my husband,” you threatened. BANG! Thin, snakelike cords bursted from the end of Snape’s wand and went around you to wrap around Remus’s mouth, wrists, and ankles causing Remus to fall over. You fell to the ground trying to undo the ropes while Sirius lunged towards Snape. Snape pointed his wand straight between Sirius’s eyes.

“Give me a reason,” Snape whispered. “Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will.”

Hermione took a shy step towards Snape before saying in a breathless voice, “Professor Snape-it-it wouldn’t hurt to hear what they’ve got to say, w-would it?”

“Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school,” Snape spat. “You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue.”

“But if-if there was a mistake-”

“KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!” Snape shouted looking deranged. “DON’T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT,” you shouted back at the same volume after getting your husband untied. Snape’s wand turned to you. “Go ahead, Severus, I’d like to see you try,” you dared. Remus put a hand on your shoulder telling you to back down.

“The joke’s on you again, Severus,” Sirius snarled. “As long as this boy brings his rat to the castle, I’ll come quietly-”

“Up to the castle?” said Snape silkily. “I don’t think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the demeanors once we get out of the Willow. They’ll be very pleased to see you, Black…pleased enough to give you a little Kiss, I daresay…”

“Fuck you, Snape,” you snarled as Remus held you back from attacking him.

“You- you’ve got to hear me out,” Sirius croaked. “The rat- look at the rat-” However, Snape seemed beyond reason. Harry quickly crossed the room and blocked the door.

“Get out of the way, Potter, you’re in enough trouble already,” snarled Snape. “If I hadn’t been here to save your skin-”

“I would never hurt my son,” you yelled. Remus didn’t have a good grip on you, and you lunged at Snape. With one punch to his face, Snape was out cold.

“Mom,” Harry murmured in awe.

“He is such a prick,” you mumbled. “Show them,” you instructed as you picked up Snape’s wand and put it in your back pocket. Sirius nodded.

“You, boy- give me Peter. Now.” Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

“Come off it,” he said weakly. “Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…” He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support. “Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat - there are millions of rats - how’s he supposed to know which one he’s after if he was locked up in Azkaban?”

“You know, Sirius, that’s a fair question,” Remus said, turing to Sirius and frowning slightly. “How did you find out where he was?” Sirius reached inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper which he smoothed flat and held out to show everyone. it was the photograph of the Weasleys from the Daily Prophet with Scabbers on Ron’s shoulder. “How did you get this?” Remus asked Sirius, shocked.

“Fudge,” Sirius said. “When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page…on this boy’s shoulder…I knew him at once…how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts…to where Harry was…”

“My god,” you said softly as you stared back from Scabbers to the picture. “His front paw…”

“What about it?” said Ron defiantly.

“He’s got a toe missing,” said Sirius. 

“Of course,” Remus breathed. “So simple…so brilliant…he cut it off himself?”

“Just before he transformed,” Sirius said. “When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I’d betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself - and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…”

“Didn’t you ever hear, Ron?” Remus said. “The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger.”

“Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He’s been in my family for ages, right -”

“Twelve years in fact,” Remus pointed out. “Didn’t you ever wonder why he was living so long?”

“We-we’ve been taking good care of him!” said Ron.

“He’s been looking awfully thin ever since Sirius got out of Azkaban,” you commented.

“He’s been scared of that mad cat!”Ron said as he motioned to Crookshanks who was sitting on the bed.

“This cat isn’t mad,” Sirius said as he stroked Crookshanks’s head. “He’s the most intelligent of his kind I’ve ever met. He recognized Peter for what He was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me…Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he’s been helping me…”

“What do you mean?” breathed Hermione.

“He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn’t…so he told the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me…As I understood it, he took them from a boy’s bedside table…but Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it. This cat - Crookshanks, did you call him? - told me Peter had left blood on the sheets…I supposed he bit himself…Well, faking his own death had worked once…” Those words seem to jolt Harry into action.

“And why did he fake his death?” he said furiously. “Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!”

“No, Harry-” you said.

“And now you’ve come to finish him off!”

“Yes, I have,” Sirius said with a glare at Scabbers.

“Then I should’ve let Snape take you!” Harry shouted.

“Harry,” Remus said hurriedly, “don’t you see? All this time we’ve thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down - but it was the other way around, don’t you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father - Sirius tracked Peter down -”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Harry yelled. “HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!” Sirius slowly shook his head.

“Harry…I as good as killed them,” he croaked. “I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me…I’m to blame, I know it…the night they died, I’d arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrive at his hiding place, he’d gone. Yet there was no sign of struggle. It didn’t feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents’ house straightaway. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies…I realized what Peter must’ve done…what I’d done…” His voice broke and he turned away.

“Enough of this,” Remus said. “There’s one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat.”

“What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?” Ron asked tensely.

“Force him to show himself.”

“If he really is a rat, it won’t hurt him,” you comforted. Ron hesitated before holding out Scabbers to you, and you took him. Scabbers began to squeak loudly as he tried to twist out of your grasp.

“Ready, Sirius?” Remus asked. You handed Sirius Snape’s wand.

“Together?” he said quietly.

“I think so,” said Remus. “On the count of three. One - two - THREE!” Blue-white light emerged from the wands as Scabbers froze in midair before going into a small man who looked quite different the last time you saw him. “Well, hello, Peter,” Remus said pleasantly. “Long time, no see.”

“S-Sirius…R-Remus…y-y/n…”Peter squeaked as his eyes darted towards the door. “My friends…my old friends…” Sirius raised his wand, but Remus seized his wrist and gave him a warning look before turning to Peter.

“We’ve been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed -”

“Remus,” Peter grasped, “you don’t believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…”

“So we’ve heard,” your husband said coldly. “I’d like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you’d be so-”

“He’s come to try and kill me again,” Peter squeaked as he pointed at Sirius with his middle finger. “He killed Lily and James and now he’s going to kill me too.. you’ve got to help me, Remus…” Sirius face hardened into a look you had never seen before.

“No one’s going to try and kill you until we’ve sorted a few things out,” Remus said.

“Sorted things out?” Peter squealed. “I knew he’d come after me! I knew he’d be back for me! I’ve been waiting for this for twelve years!”

“You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban? When nobody has ever done it before?” you asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s got Dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!” Peter shouted shrilly. “How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!” Sirius began to laugh an awful, cruel sounding laugh.

“Voldemort, teach me tricks?” he said. Peter flinched. “What, scared to hear your old master’s name?” Sirius taunted. “I don’t blame you, Peter. His lot aren’t very happy with you, are they?”

“Don’t know what you mean, Sirius-” muttered Pettigrew.

“You haven’t been hiding from me for twelve years,” Sirius said. “You’ve been hiding from Voldemort’s old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter…They all think you’re dead, or you’d have to answer to them…I’ve heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters’ on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort’s supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they’ve seen the error of their ways….If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter-”

“Don’t know…what you’re talking about…,” said Peter. “You don’t believe this - this madness, Remus -”

“I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat,” said Remus evenly.

“Innocent, but scared!” squealed Peter. “If Voldemort’s supporter were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban - the spy, Sirius Black!”

“How dare you,” Sirius growled sounding very much like his Animagus. “I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter - I’ll never understand why I didn’t see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who’d look after you, didn’t you? It used to be us… me and Remus… James…” Peter wiped his face as he panted.

“me, a spy… must be out of your mind…never…don’t know how you can say such a -”

“Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it,” Sirius hissed causing Peter to take a step back. “I thought it was the perfect plan…a bluff…Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they’d use a weak, talentless thing like you…it must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters.” Peter started to mumble as he eyed the windows and doors.

“Professor Lupin?” said Hermione timidly. “Can - can I say something?”

“Certainly, Hermione,” Remus said politely.

“Well - Scabbers - I mean, this - this man - he’s been sleeping in Harry’s dormitory for three years. If he’s working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?”

“There!” Peter said. “Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry’s head! Why should I?”

“I’ll tell you why,” Sirius said. “Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what in it for you. Voldemort’s been in hiding for twelve years, they say he’s half dead. You weren’t about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore’s nose, for a wreck of a wizard who’d lost all of his power, were you? You’d want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him wouldn’t you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for new, weren’t you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…” Peter opened and closed his mouth but said nothing.

“Er - Mr.Black - Sirius?” Hermione said. Sirius jumped and looked at her as if she had two heads for addressing him like that. “If you don’t mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn’t use Dark magic?” 

“Thank you!” gasped Peter, nodding frantically. “Exactly! Precisely what I -” You and Remus silenced him with a look.

“I don’t know how I did it,” Sirius said slowly. He started to explain, and as he went on, you felt tears start to gather in your eyes. “Believe me,” Sirius croaked. “Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them.” You watched Harry look at Sirius before nodding. 

“No!” Peter yelled as if Harry had signed his death warrant. “Sirius - it’s me…it’s Peter…your friend…you wouldn’t…” Sirius kicked Peter off of him.

“There’s enough filth on my robes without you touching them,” Sirius said.

“Remus!” Pettigrew squeaked. “You don’t believe this…wouldn’t Sirius have told you they’d changed the plan?”

“Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter,” Remus explained. “I assume that’s why you didn’t tell me, Sirius?”

“Forgive me, Remus,” Sirius said.

“Not at all, Padfoot, old friend. And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?”

“Of course,” Sirius said as an almost smile flitted across his face. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at their antics. “Shall we kill him together?”

“Yes, I think so,” Remus said grimly.

“You wouldn’t…you won’t,” gasped Peter before scrambling towards Ron. “Ron…haven’t I been a good friend…a good pet? You won’t let them kill me, Ron, will you…you’re on my side, aren’t you?” Ron stared at Peter with disgust.

“I let you sleep in my bed!” he said.

“Kind boy…kind master…you won’t let them do it…I was your rat…I was a good pet…”

“If you made a better rat than a human, it’s not much to boast about, Peter,” Sirius said harshly. Peter then turned to Hermione.

“Sweet girl…clever girl…you-you won’t let them…help me…” Hermione pulled her robes out of Peter’s clutch and backed away. Peter began to approach you.

“Y/n…have mercy…please…we were once friends…” You pulled your leg out of his grasp.

“No. You deprived that boy of being raised by two of the best parents in the world. And you took away one of your best friend’s chance of seeing that wonderful boy grow up.” Peter began trembling uncontrollably and turned his head slowly toward Harry.

“Harry…Harry…you look just like your father…just like him…”

“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?” roared Sirius. “HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?”

“Harry,” Peter whispered, “Harry, James wouldn’t have wanted me killed…James would have understood, Harry…he would have shown me mercy…” You grabbed Harry by his shoulders and Sirius and Remus threw Peter back.

“You sold Lily and James to Voldemort,” Sirius said. “Do you deny it?” Peter bursted into tears. You sneered in disgust. He looked like a oversized baby.

“Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord…you have no idea…he has weapons you can’t imagine…I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me -”

“DON’T LIE!” bellowed Sirius. “YOU’D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!”

“He-he was taking over everywhere!” gasped Peter. “W-what was there to be gained by refusing him?”

“What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?” asked Sirius. “Only innocent lives, Peter!”

“You don’t understand!” Peter whined. “He would have killed me, Sirius!”

“THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!” Sirius and Remus stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

“You should have realized,” your husband said quietly, “if Voldemort didn’t kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter.” Hermione turned her face into your chest, and you hugged her close.

“NO!” Harry yelled. Harry ran forward and stood between Peter and Sirius and Remus. “You can’t kill him. You can’t.” Sirius and Remus looked confused.

“Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason your parents are dead,” Sirius snarled. ‘This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family.”

“I know,” Harry panted. “We’ll take him up to the castle. We’ll hand him over to the demeanors…He can go to Azkaban…but don’t kill him.”

“Harry!” Peter gasped and flung himself around Harry’s legs. “You - thank you - it’s more than I deserve - thank you -”

“Get off me,” Harry spat, throwing Peter off of him. “I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it because I don’t reckon my dad would’ve wanted his best friends to become killers - just for you.” The room fell silent as Sirius and Remus lowered their wands.

“It’s your decision, Harry,” you told him.

“He can go to Azkaban,” Harry repeated. “If anyone deserves that place, he does…”

“Very well,” Remus said. “Stand aside, Harry.” Harry nodded and moved out of the way for Peter to be tied up.

“But if you transform, Peter,” Sirius growled, “we will kill you. You agree, Harry?” Harry nodded. You went over and bandaged Ron’s leg as best as you could and put a splint on it. You helped him to his feet. 

“That’s better,” he said. “Thanks, y/n.”

“Anytime,” you told him as you ruffled his hair like you did when he was younger. 

“What about Professor Snape?” said Hermione in a small voice as you looked over the unconscious man.

“Leave him,” you told her. “He’ll be alright. Although I do hope that I broke his nose,” you said as you picked up the invisibility cloak.

“And two of us should be chained to this,” Sirius said as he nudged Peter with his toe. “Just to make sure.”

“I’ll do it,” your husband volunteered.

“And me,” Ron said as he limped forward. Sirius conjured manacles and chained Peter to Remus and Ron. Crookshanks leapt off the bed and lead the way out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
You walked arm in arm with Hermione with the bound trio in front, and Sirius and Harry in the rear.

“Sirius?” Harry called shyly. Sirius turned towards him with a smile. “Dad said that there were four animagi running around Hogwarts. Who was the fourth?” Sirius smiled at the memories.

“Hey, Little Red,” he called up ahead. You had spun around to smile at the two men.

“I haven’t been called that in year,” you said with a smile as you waited to join Sirius and Harry.

“You’re an animagus?” Harry asked. You nodded. 

“In my seventh year after your dad finally confessed. A fox.”

“That’s why she’s Little Red,” Sirius explained. You grinned and put your arm around Harry’s shoulders. 

“I’m proud of you,” you told him. You then turned to Sirius. “So what are you going to do once your freed?” Sirius looked down at the ground.

“Haven’t given it much thought.”

“Well, you are more than welcome to stay with us.” Sirius looked up and smirked.

“Yeah?”

“Of course. How else is Harry going to get to know his godfather? Plus, you have to meet the twins, Apollo and Diana,” you told him. You filled Sirius in about the twins and Harry’s childhood as you exited the tunnel and started to walk across the grounds. Suddenly, everybody stopped. You looked up ahead to see your husband’s body start to change.

“He didn’t take his potion. He’s not safe,” Hermione said quietly, absolutely frozen in fear.

“Yes, he did. He always takes it when he floo’s me,” you told her. “I need you to stay here and stay still.” Harry eyed the manacle that kept Peter connected to Remus. He started forward, but Sirius grabbed him and pushed him into Hermione. You and Sirius ran forward. You shot a spell at the manacles as Remus snarled.

“Remus, it’s ok,” Sirius said, leading Remus away from the group. 

“Mom,” Harry shouted. You turned to see Peter trying to reach for Remus’s want on the ground.

“Petrificus Totalus,” you shouted as Remus snarled again. Peter fell to the ground and you quickly gathered the discarded wand. “We’ve got this, Remus. Just go,” you yelled and watched as Remus fled into the forest. You and Sirius smiled and started to laugh as you turned back to your motley crew. You walked over to Peter and kicked him in the stomach. “You are going to pay for your crimes,” you told him.  
The group continued on now with Peter in the lead floating as he was attached to you and Sirius, and Harry and Hermione helping Ron along. The first person you met when you got back to the castle was McGonagall.

“What is going on here?” she questioned, wand raised.

“I think it’s best if we have to explain this story once tonight. I’m sure the Minister would like to hear it too,” you explained. McGonagall took another glance over the group before nodding and heading to Dumbledore’s office. “Harry, Hermione, get Ron to Madam Promfrey. We’ll check in on you guys later,” you told them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After a very long night of waiting for the right people to show up, explain what had happened, and forcing Veriterserum down Peter’s throat, you were exhausted. All you wanted to do was sleep as the adrenaline in your system crashed. You checked up on Ron with Sirius and led Hermione and Harry back to the Tower. You then sent off a patrons to Molly asking her to babysit the twins just a bit longer, and that you would explain everything later. Finally, you and Sirius collapsed on the couch in Remus’s office.

“How does it feel to be a free man?” you asked him with a small smile.

“Amazing, but tiring,” Sirius joked.

“I know the feeling,” you laughed. “As soon as Remus comes back, I have to go thank Molly and take care of the twins.” You snuggled up to Sirius as the sun began to rise. “I’m going to close my eyes for just a few minutes. Wake me if I fall asleep,” you told Sirius. Remus would later find you both fast asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you awoke, Remus had breakfast on the table, and he was packing. 

“What are you doing?” you asked as you freed yourself from Sirius’s grasp.

“Packing. I resigned this morning.”

“You what?” you screeched, waking Sirius with a start. “Why? You loved this job. I don’t understand.”

“Snape let it slip that I was a werewolf at breakfast.” You seethed at the information.

“That’s it! I’m going to kill him,” you threatened, but Sirius held you back.

“Now, now, now, Little Red. Violence isn’t the answer,” Sirius said sounding remarkably like you when you were scolding your children. He set you back on the couch where you crossed your arms and pouted.

“So that’s where Apollo and Diana gets it,” Remus mused. You stuck your tongue out at him.

“However, I don’t think it would be wrong to teach Snivellus a lesson,” Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. You smiled before taking his offered hand, leaving Remus shaking his head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Knew you were coming,” Remus told Harry with a smile.

“Is it true that you’re leaving?”

“Yes, parents seem to not like werewolves teaching their children.”

“But you’re the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we’ve ever had,” Harry said. Remus shrugged. “What does Mom think about this?”

“I believe her and Sirius are boobytrapping Snape’s office,” Remus laughed. Harry smiled. Remus flicked his wand, and the rest of his things were packed. He calmly walked over to his desk and held up the Marauder’s Map. “I believer this belongs to you,” he said as held it out to Harry. “Your father would have wanted you to have it. And I’m sure Sirius is going to send you plenty of Zonko’s to use it for,” Remus told him. Harry smiled and opened it to see what his mother and godfather were doing.


	4. Book 4

You tightly held onto Apollo’s hand as you strolled through the campsite as he tried to explore. You closed your eyes as your stomach continued to churn. An arm wrapped around your waist. You opened your eyes to see Remus give you a sympathetic smile. He knew you hated to travel by portkey, but that was the only way to get to the World Cup. You saw Remus in a very similar position with Diana pulling at his hold. Up ahead was the Weasleys. You could faintly hear Harry and Sirius arguing with Ron about Victor Krum’s skill. You smiled faintly at the scene. It was nice to have a distraction after Peter’s escape. (Honestly, you tell the Minister that Peter can turn into a rat, and he doesn’t take any precautions.) Sirius had decided after that new to buy World Cup tickets for everyone. ( “It’s just going to waste sitting there,”Sirius had explained. “Might as well do something with it.”) Everyone had been excited, especially you as the Irish were your team.

Your large group stopped to talk to Bagman and Crouch as Sirius made his way over to you.

“How you doing, Red?” 

“I’ll live,” you replied.

“How are the twins doing?”

“Oh, you know. Eight going on Eighteen,” you joked.

“Well, maybe the Leprechauns will give you some luck if they have any to spare.” You narrowed your eyes.

“Was that a slight at my team, Sirius? Where is your team? Oh, yeah, not here,” you retorted. Sirius mockingly placed his hand over his heart.

“Mock a man’s Quidditch team,” he murmured. You smirked before going to help your poor husband who was being dragged by the twins.

——————————————————————————————

After buying souvenirs and Sirius buying everyone a pair of omniculars, it was time to head to your seats.

“How far up are we?” asked Ron.

“Well, put it this way,” Lucius voice rang out from below, “if it rains, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Father and I are in the Minister’s box,” Draco added. “By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself.”

“Don’t boast, Draco,” Lucius scolded. “There’s no need for these people.”

“That’s alright. I believe the very top are the best seats. It’s easier to see everything, and we won’t have to hurt our necks trying to look,” you told them with a smug smile and wrapped one of your arms around Hermione’s shoulders. You all turned to leave when Lucius stopped Harry with his cane.

“Do enjoy yourself, won’t you? While you can.”

“Oh, we will,” you answered. “Now let go of my son,” you growled.

——————————————————————————————-

“We won! We won,” you cheered around the tent with an Irish flag around your shoulders. Remus smiled at the sight before pulling you into a passionate kiss much to your children’s dismay. You couldn’t even possibly think about sleeping with all the excitement rushing through you. Ron had stood up and defended Krum. His brothers started to mock him and sing, and you couldn’t help joining in. The happy atmosphere was ruined when Arthur came in saying that it was time to leave and that it wasn’t the Irish outside. You and Remus grabbed the twins and told them not to let go as you fled from the tent. You could see people running into the woods as everything broke into chaos. Death Eaters were marching around as they tortured people above them. You grabbed Hermione and tried to keep the Weasleys together. When you reached the woods, you started to sound and realized that you didn’t see Harry.

“Remus, have you seen Harry?” you questioned.

“I thought you’d might have seen him.”

“Harry,” you cried as you tried to head back into the camp grounds. However, Remus wrapped his arms around your waist. “We have to find Harry,” you yelled.

“You’ll be trampled,” Remus retorted.

“I don’t care!”

“And what are you going to do?” Remus yelled. “You would be outnumbered against people that hate you. What if they killed you? I can’t lose you.” You felt the tears stream down your face.

“He’s alone,” you cried. “I can’t leave him alone,” you cried again but much softer. Remus embraced you as you continued to cry.

“Shh, I know. But I need you to take the twins somewhere safe. Sirius, Arthur and I will go looking for Harry.” You nodded and kissed your husband before gathering the Weasley children.

—————————————————————————————–

With the help of Bill and Charlie, you were able to get everyone safely back to the Burrow. The children were asleep, and you and Molly were sitting quietly in the kitchen. It was very late when the very tired group of men and a very tired Harry.

“Harry,” you cried. “Thank Merlin, you’re ok,” you gushed as you wrapped your arms around him.

“Mom, I’m fine. Really, I just got knocked out,” Harry said but didn’t try to get away from you. You placed a kiss on his forehead before sending him up to Ron’s room. You then turned to Remus and pecked him on the lips.

“We had a small issue. Crouch thought that Harry conjured the Dark Mark in the sky,” Remus explained as he sat down while Molly made more tea.

“That’s ridiculous. Harry would be the last person to do something like that,” you commented. You all enjoyed your cups of tea in quiet before you glanced at your watch. “I guess we should gather up the twins and head home,” you announced.

“Nonsense,” Molly said, “the poor little dears are already asleep. I’m sure we can fix up some cots.”

“Oh no, Molly, we don’t want to be a hassle-”

“You’ll be no such thing. I insist. You too, Sirius.” 

“You don’t have to convince me, Molly. I would kill for your cooking,” Sirius said as he kissed her on the cheek before heading towards the living room.

——————————————————————————————-

You plopped down on the couch next to your husband with Harry’s letter in hand.

“Is it bad that I’m hopeful Harry will have a boring school year?” Remus chuckled and pulled you into his arms.

“No, I think we could use a little boring.”

About a month later, you groaned at the letter. “I should have known it was too good to be true.”

——————————————————————————————-

“I’m going to murder her,” you said at the table one morning.

“Who is it this time?” Apollo questioned causing your husband to laugh.

“Rita Skeeter! She published this…this…trash! It’s just a bunch of lies,” you vented.

“Honey, don’t worry about it. No one believes Rita anyways,” Remus comforted.

“It doesn’t matter if people believe her or not. It’s trash that shouldn’t be in the Prophet. And then she had to go and drag Hermione into it. Merlin, I wonder how Harry is dealing with this.”

——————————————————————————————

You slowly woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the window. You smiled before suddenly sitting up. You rushed to get out of bed to take care of the twins, but Remus met you at the door.

“Damn. I was hoping to get back before you got up,” Remus confessed. You looked down to see he held a tray of breakfast foods.

“Aw, Honey. That is so sweet you wanted to make me breakfast in bed, but what about the twins?”

“Already fed and spending the night with Sirius.” You smiled and pulled Remus in for a kiss.

“What did I ever do to deserve a sweet husband like you?” you asked sweetly.

“Being a wonderful wife and mother. Now let’s eat, we have plans for later.” You led Remus back to bed and snuggled up to him as you started to eat.

“So what are these plans that you made?”

“Well, I thought we could just relax around the house, maybe got for a walk, and then later I thought we could go dancing.”

“But, you hate dancing.”

“Yes, but you don't.” You smiled and kissed your husband.

“I love you so much,” you whispered.

“Happy Anniversary, Love,” Remus replied before pulling you in for another kiss.

——————————————————————————————-

You nervously fidgeted as you watched the three contestants fight their dragons. You still thought this challenge was too dangerous for anyone. Remus had tried to comfort you, but he realized that it wasn’t helping. You held you breath a Harry emerged and raised his wand to the sky. The crowd waited for a few seconds before Harry’s broom appeared. You grabbed and squeezed Remus’s hand as Harry took to the sky. You watched as he dove towards the ground but pulled out as he narrowly missed the stream of fire. Harry dove again, and you screamed his name as his robes were ripped. He seemed to tease the dragon, and you held your breath to see what would happen next. You screamed as the dragon took off after Harry, but it soon was a scream of joy as you saw the golden egg in Harry’s hands. 

“He did it! He did it,” you cheered, jumping up and down.

——————————————————————————————-

“What are those?” Diana asked.

“Dress robes for your brother. There is going to be a Yule Ball at Hogwarts,” you explained as you folded and packed them in a box.

“I can’t wait to go to Hogwarts,” she murmured. 

“A couple of more years,” you told her, smiling.

“Ah, dress robes,” your husband commented as he sat down. “Has Harry said anything about figuring out the egg?”

“No, not yet, but Hermione has been pestering him about it,” you told him. You looked over at the clock and sighed. “Di, Honey, will you please go wake up your brother?” Diana flashed you a mischievous smile before running up the stairs. A few moments later, you heard your son’s terrified screams. “She get’s that from you,” you told Remus. Remus stayed silent, but you could see him smirk into his coffee.

——————————————————————————————

You watched Harry sprint around the lake and couldn’t help but laugh.

“He gets that from you,” Remus said in your ear.

“Shut up,” you muttered and nudged him with your shoulder. 

 

“What is he eating?” you murmured once the task began. The other three contestants immediately took off, but Harry was waist-deep and chewing. Before you knew it though, Harry was diving under the water. Now, you just had to wait.

 

“You know, whoever thought up this task certainly didn’t think of the audience,” you commented. Remus snorted. “What? It’s true! We’ve been staring at the water for the past 30 minutes.” Remus just smiled and kissed your forehead. “What’s going through that mind of yours?” you asked.

“Nothing,” he murmured. “Just that I love you.” You smirked and elbowed him before turning back to the still water.

 

You started to panic as the hour mark came and went. Fleur had dropped out, and Cedric and Krum had returned, but there was still no sign of Harry. A great shout arose when he finally emerged. Before Remus knew what was happening, you were out of your seat and rushing where Harry was. You ran into the water, much like Percy was with Ron, to greet Harry.

“I’m so proud of you,” you told him as you hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. You led him over to where Madam Pomfrey and Remus stood. Harry was wrapped in a thick blanket as Remus congratulated him with a pat on the back.

——————————————————————————————-

“Sirius, did you know about Harry’s scar hurting?” you questioned after you had read the article in the Prophet.

“Maayybbee,” Sirius answered shyly.

“Sirius Orion Black! Why did you not tell me?”

“Because Harry and I knew you would freak out. We knew you were already stressed out about the tournament, so I decided not to.”

“I’m his mother. It’s my job to worry,” you fussed. Sirius look at you with his infamous puppy dog face. You narrowed your eyes. “Did Remus know?”

“No, just me and Harry.” You huffed and crossed your arms.

“Fine,” you sighed before pointing a finger at him. “But next time, you tell me.”

“Deal.”

——————————————————————————————-

You and Remus waved to Harry as you two and the twins took your seats. You cheered as he entered the maze and prepared for another long wait.  
“It’s like the lake all over again,” you mumbled.

——————————————————————————————-

You screamed and cheered as Harry appeared in front of the crowd. Dumbledore picked him off of the ground, but Harry continued to hold on to Cedric. Soon you heard the whispers and shouts. Cedric Diggory was dead. You tried to rush forward, but it was hard to fight against all the bodies. By the time you got down, Dumbledore and Harry had disappeared.

“I’ll take the twins,” Molly offered.

“Thank you, Molly,” you said as you kissed her cheek. You told the twins that you would be back soon and to be good for Molly.

“You should go to, Sirius,” Molly said. The three of you set off towards the castle and almost ran straight into McGonagall.

“Dumbledore asked me to take you to his office,” she said.

“Is he alright?” you asked. 

“He has some injuries,” she said. You followed her quietly as you clung to Remus’s arm.

After several minutes of you and Sirius pacing the length of the Headmaster’s office, Dumbledore and Harry walked in. You immediately rushed over to Harry.

“Where are you hurt?” you asked as you cupped his face.

“If we could all have a seat,” Dumbledore requested.

You led Harry down in a seat between you and Sirius, and you wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“What happened?” Sirius asked urgently. Dumbledore began to explain about Crouch Jr. When Dumbledore was done, he looked at Harry who was petting Fawkes.

“I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze, Harry,” he said.

“He’s exhausted. I’m sure this can wait,” Remus defended. Dumbledore leaned towards Harry over his desk.

“If I thought I could help you,” he said gently, “by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened.” Harry slowly began to explain what had happened. You squeezed Remus’s hand so tightly through your son’s story that you were surprised it didn’t break. 

“The wands connected?” Remus asked. “Why?”

“Priori Incantatem,” Dumbledore muttered.

“The Reverse Spell effect?” Sirius said sharply.

“Exactly,” said Dumbledore. “Harry’s wand and Voldemort’s wand share cores. Each of them contain a feather from the tail of the same phoenix. This phoenix in fact."

“My wand’s feather came from Fawkes?” Harry said.

“Yes,” said Dumbledore. “Mr. Ollivander wrote to tell me you had bought the second wand, the moment you left his shop four years ago.”

“So what happens when a wand meets its brother?” you asked.

“They will not work properly against each other,” Dumbledore explained. “If, however, the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle…a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed - in reverse. The most recent first…and then those which preceded it. Which means that some form of Cedric must have reappeared.”

“Diggory came back to life?” you questioned.

“No spell can reawaken the dead,” Dumbledore said heavily. “All that would have happened is a kind of reverse echo. A shadow of the living Cedric would have emerged from the wand…am I correct, Harry?” Harry answered him and began to talk about the other echoes including his parents. He explained how they had helped him, and you hadn’t even noticed you had started to cry.

“I will say it again,” Dumbledore said. “You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight, Harry. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard’s burden and found yourself equal to it - and you have now given us all that we have a right to expect.” 

You escorted Harry to the hospital wing with your arms wrapped his shoulders. When you arrived, the Weasleys and Hermione were there waiting. Molly immediately wrapped him in a hug which was soon followed by hugs from the twins before Madam Pomfrey started to fuss over Harry. Once he had change and was laying in bed, everyone gathered around him. Madam Pomfrey gave him a dreamless potion, you kissed his forehead as he faded into sleep.


	5. Book 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the costume that I had in mind:  
> http://myoppa-creation.deviantart.com/art/Little-red-riding-hood-steampunk-by-My-Oppa-489422908

Snape had arrived which meant another meeting had been called. You groaned at the thought, but you knew you had no choice. You huffed as you began walking into the meeting room when something caught your eye.

“Ron, Harry, you know better,” you scolded. You heard twin moans of disappointment.

“How did you even know we were there?” Harry asked.

“Mother’s intuition. Plus, you forget that I remember James always hiding under that thing. Now, go make sure everyone is ready for supper,” you said with a small smile. “And stay away from the attic,” you warned as the boys ran up the stairs.

Once everyone was seated, Snape began to talk, and you began to make a mental list of what still needed to be done at Grimmauld Place while half-listening to Snape. Ever since Sirius’s release, you two had been renovating 12 Grimmauld Place. It no longer was the dark, dreary place it use to be. Now, it was a bright, inviting home. However, there were still a couple of rooms to clean, and Sirius had yet to decide exactly what to do with all the family paintings. Your vote was to burn them, but Sirius was unsure. So they were safely placed in the attic until a final decision was made. Except for the portrait of Sirius’s mother. No matter which spell or charm, her portrait refused to come down. Until a spell could be found, she had been silenced and covered up with a black sheet. 

Before you realized it, the meeting was over, and Sirius had volunteered to get the children. Molly bustled around the kitchen while everyone prepared for dinner. All the children filed in and took the empty seats. Molly complained about needing help to which George and Fred immediately offered to help. You heard Sirius and Harry talk about something with Mundungus when Remus bumped your shoulder.

“Did you even listen to what was being discussed?”

“Um, no. Fill me in later?” you asked with a big smile. Remus smiled and shook his head as he placed a kiss on the side of your head. 

You leaned into your husband’s touch when you heard Molly screech, “Fred-George-NO, JUST CARRY THEM!” A large cauldron skidded across the table leaving a burn mark in its wake, the flagon of butterbeer spilled everywhere, and a bread knife pierced the table right in front of Sirius. Molly started to yell at the red-headed twins while they tried to apologize.

It was you that first broke out in laughter with everyone soon joining in. Once the laughter had died down and everyone had food on their plate, conversations filled the room. You silently prayed that whoever was listening that good times like this would last just a little longer.

——————————————————————————————-

“The curse of the D.A.D.A. teacher continues,” you announced to your husband. 

“What is it this year?”

“Apparently this professor doesn’t believe in magic in the classroom. He didn’t mention a name, though.” Remus smiled.

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about her having Voldemort on the back of her head.” You giggled.

“Or a complete narcissist that’s good at memory charms.”

“Or Mad-eye.” You and Remus dissolved into fits of laughter.

——————————————————————————————-

Hermione, Harry, and Ron gathered around the fire waiting for Sirius to appear. Hermione jumped when he appeared but quickly settled. Sirius greeted them all before focusing on Harry. They discussed his scar before turning the discussion about Umbridge.

“You don’t think it has anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?” Harry asked.

“I doubt it,” Sirius said. “I know her by her reputation, and I’m sure she’s no Death Eater-”

“She’s foul enough to be one,” Harry commented while Ron and Hermione nodded.

“Yes, but the world isn’t split into good people and Death Eaters,” Sirius said with a smile. “I know she’s a nasty piece of work though - you should hear your mother talk about her.”

“Does mum know her?” Harry asked not being able to come up with any way his mom could have met Umbridge.

“No,” Sirius said, “but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago.”

“Well, that answers that question,” Ron muttered.

——————————————————————————————-

“I’m home,” Remus announced as he entered the house and sat down near the table. “Whose ready for trick-or-treating?” You slowly came down the stairs with a pout on your face.

“They aren’t here. They said they are too big to go trick-or-treating,” you answered but received no response. You turned to see your husband staring at you with his mouth slightly hanging open. You had to bite your lip to keep yourself from giggling. The costume you were wearing wasn’t necessarily revealing, but you had known that it would definitely get your husband’s attention.

The white skirt ended at your knees and had a red apron on top. The brown leather corset enhanced your figure and was place on front of the frilly white shirt. The costume was made complete with the red velvet cloak.

Remus seemed to gain his senses after a few moments.

“Are you - “ 

“Dressed as Little Red Riding Hood? Why, yes, yes I am,” you told him with a small smile. You sat down across Remus’s lap and grabbed one of his hands. “My, Remus, what big hands you have.”

“All the better to hold you with, my dear,” Remus retorted as he wrapped his arms around you.

“My, Remus, what big eyes you have,” you said as you stroked his face.

“All the better to see your beauty with, my dear.”

“My, Remus, what big ears you have,” you said as you ran your fingers through his hair around his ears.

“All the better to hear your sweet voice with, my dear.”

“My, Remus, what soft lips you have,” you told him as you gently touched them with your fingertips.

“All the better to kiss you with, my dear,” he said before leaning in and stealing a kiss. One kiss soon turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into many, many more. You eventually pulled away and laid a hand on his chest.

“My, Remus, what a big heart you have.”

“All the better to love you with, my dear,” he whispered before capturing your lips once more.

——————————————————————————————-

You busted into Grimmauld Place in a frenzy. You spotted Harry and gathered him in a hug before cupping his face and looking over it.

“Are you okay?”

“Mum, I’m fine,” Harry said as he swatted your hands away. You then turned to the Weasley children.

“Molly says that your dad is alive. She’s heading to St. Mungo’s now. She’ll send news when she can. Until then you are to stay here,” you told them.

“Still alive…” George said slowly. “But that makes it sound…” You stayed silent. You could tell everyone was slightly relieved at the news but their thoughts were still grim. Sirius started to suggest that everyone head to bed, but you silenced him with a shake of your head. You all silently waited for news to arrive.

At ten past five, the door swung open and Molly entered the kitchen. She looked exhausted but had a faint smile on her face.

“He’s going to be all right,” she said. “He’s sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill’s sitting with him now, he’s going to take the morning off work.” A wave of relief filled the room.

“Breakfast, then!” Sirius said loudly. You smiled and headed over to the stove.

——————————————————————————————-

You stayed back with Sirius when everyone went to visit Arthur. Sirius told you what Harry had told him. Tears filled your eyes, but you refused to let them fall.

“I’m scared, Siri.”

“I know, Red. It will be all right,” he soothed as pulled you into a tight hug.

——————————————————————————————-

The morning before the children were to return to Hogwarts, Snape appeared in the kitchen.

“What the hell are you doing here?” you shouted.

“Y/n, calm down,” Remus said.

“I’m here for Harry,” Snape announced.

“Not while I’m here.”

“What’s going on?” Harry’s voice said from the doorway.

“Sit down, Potter,” Snape commanded.

“You don’t give orders in my house,” Sirius told him as he grabbed his coffee and trekked out of the kitchen. “Slimy git,” he murmured under his breath.

“I was suppose to see you alone, Potter,” Snape said with a sneer, “but certain persons-”

“I’m his mother,” you growled.

“And I am here on Dumbledore’s orders.” You had no rebuttal to that. Snape smirked in triumph before turning to Harry. “The headmaster has sent me to to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term.”

“Study what?”

“Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one.”

“Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?” Harry blurted out.

“Because the headmaster think it a good idea,” Snape said smoothly. “You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?”

“Yes. Who’s going to be teaching me?”

“I am,” Snape replied.

“Why can’t Dumbledore teach Harry,” you questioned aggressively.

“I suppose because it is a headmaster’s privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks. I assure you I did not beg for the job.” Snape got to his feet and adjusted his sleeves. “I will expect you at six o’clock on monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them.” Snape turned to leave, and you followed him.

“Snape,” you called at the front door. He turned with a raised eyebrow. “Just know if you are cruel or extremely hard on my son, you’ll have to answer to me. And my husband won’t be able to protect you,” you threatened. Snape opened his mouth to retort, but you shouted, “Have a nice day,” and slammed the door in his face with a smug smile.

——————————————————————————————-

You, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley all came running into the room. Spells started flying everywhere as you fought the Death Eaters. You could hear Sirius telling Harry to get out of there. Looking around, you saw that your group was severely outnumbered.

“Harry, round up the others-” Remus commanded but stopped to block a spell.

“Get them and GO!” you shouted. That’s when Dumbledore arrived. Your side was now equal with the Death Eaters. Soon only two were still dueling : Sirius and Bellatrix. You were heading to his aid when he was hit in the chest. Sirius fell gracefully as he fell back into the arch. In a flash, Harry had grabbed Sirius’s hand and was being pulled with him. You ran to grab Harry before you even thought about it. It soon became a train with Harry holding onto Sirius, you holding onto Harry, and Remus holding onto you. With all of your and Remus’s strength, you were able to pull Harry and Sirius out of the veil. You all fell on the ground.

“Don’t…you dare…do that…again,” you breathed at Harry. You pressed a hand to Sirius’s chest and were glad to find that he was still breathing. You were starting to get up when you were hit, and everything went black.

——————————————————————————————-

When you finally gained consciousness, your head had felt like someone had taken a hammer to it. You groaned at the pain.

“Oh, thank Merlin, you’re awake,” you heard Remus’s voice say next to you. You slowly opened your eyes to see Remus smiling as he held you hand.

“How do you feel?”

“Pain,” you mumbled. He nodded and handed you a potion. You took it and was happy to find out that it helped. “What happened?”

“You were stupefied. We thought you were dead for a moment,” he answered. You were about to say something when you were interrupted by a groan from the bed next to you. You turned to see that it was Sirius. You couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
